Breast enlargement due to pregnancy, nursing, breast enlargement surgery, premenstrual symptoms and the like may cause discomfort when a woman lies in a side position. In addition, wrinkles tend to develop in the cleavage area between a woman's breasts due to aging, extensive exercising, the aftermath of a pregnancy, and the like. Such wrinkles become visible and are deemed to be unsightly. It is believed that the appearance of such wrinkles is also accelerated by sleeping without a bra for reasons of comfort. For example, when a woman lies sideways in a sleeping position, gravity tends to create wrinkles in the cleavage area of the bust. When engaging in athletics, special sports bras force the breasts of a woman closer to the body in order to avoid injury. However, such positioning of the breasts may also exacerbate the formation of wrinkles in the cleavage area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,961 and 3,257,666 describe pads which are used in garments to protect the user during athletic endeavors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 147,264; 2,505,720; 5,716,255; 5,823,852; and 5,971,834 show bras which include pads and supports to add comfort to the user of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,512 shows a brassiere with rigid or stretched support in the cleavage area between the breasts of the user to aid in postural support or to prevent inter-mammary wrinkles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,160 to Wehmeyer discloses a cleavage wrinkle protector constructed of satin or similar lingerie type fabric and stuffed with polyester fiberfill. The protector includes stretch lace neck and torso straps. The protector is approximately 6½ inches long and 2½ inches wide. The protector is designed to be worn between the woman's breasts while sleeping to protect the cleavage skin from folding when she lies on her side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,894 to Stevens describes a pillow-like protector and body support device having a central section stuffed with polyurethane and covered with soft hypoallergenic material and provided with cut-away air gaps and medial seams that form air grooves or channels. The pillows and supports are made for supporting various body parts, e.g., the neck, shoulder, torso, elbows, and tailbone. Many of the pillows/supports are capable of being used together into an integrated system for alleviating bedsores and other medical problems associated with sitting or lying in the same position for long periods of time. One embodiment of the invention relates to a coccyx protector and is adapted to slip over a bedpan. In addition, embodiments are disclosed related to breast supports. One version is a small pillow/protector with an airflow pocket. Another version is sling-like and includes an air circulation seam for the skin just beneath the pillow. Yet another version of the breast support is for protecting both breasts. Several airflow seams are provided transversely across the pillow to provide ambient air access to the breasts. A cutout enables ventilation of the torso near the base of the sternum. Straps are included to secure the same to the patient with minimum discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,772 to Fernandez teaches an anti-wrinkle brassiere specially designed for night use and as an element for preventing inter-mammary wrinkles. It is also a protection element for the back, the dorsal vertebra and it avoids back pains. It has a front portion which covers its inter-mammary zone and it prolongs on two oblique straps which are joined to the back portion, preventing the breasts to be joined. The straps which only cover the shoulder part form lateral arches which deviate from the line marked by the day brassiere, for good lymphatic drainage. It remains fastened to the skin and its inferior border is located at few centimeters under the conventional brassieres.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.